


45th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blood, Breathplay, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Massage, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: ch.1 McCree/? | ch.2 McCree/? | ch.3 McCree/? | ch.4 McCree/? | ch.5 Hanzo/Fareeha | ch.6 Hanzo/Truckers | ch.7 Hanzo/Truckers | ch.8 McCree/Hanzo | ch.9 Bruce/Jason | ch.10 Bruce/Jason
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Hanzo Shimada, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fic Batches [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. McCree/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/? – Milky AU Part 5 – kink negotiation (of sorts); exhibitionism/voyeurism – The tour takes an interesting turn…
> 
> Prequel: B44F4  
> Sequel: B45F2

“Ah yes. The training.” Schaefer pauses and swigs the rest of his coffee while he thinks about how to word whatever he is about to say.

Jesse stares at him with his mouth hanging open and his cheeks brick red. He is… very embarrassed, but he also really wants to know more. Even if that means getting yet another stiffy while in a cafeteria full of people.

“After an initial assessment of your fitness and where you are in your development, a plan will be made for you. Think of it kind of like a… workout regimen you would get in a gym.” Schaefer has his elbows on the table now, hands wrapped around the mug. He stares directly at Jesse without blinking. It is not as unnerving as it probably should be.

It’s just more embarrassing… and feeding into a kink Jesse slowly realizes he is developing right now.

“This ‘plan’ is a schedule which you will have to follow – but do not worry, there are enough downtimes planned for you and your fellow peers. We are not here to bring you to the brink of exhaustion, but to tease your body into… lets say ‘a new shape’.”

Jesse is starting to sweat; it is prickling beneath his arms as the phrase ‘new shape’ bounces around his head. He thinks of the people they had seen in their tour through the first two phases. How slowly but surely more and more of them had been sporting horns and tails and their ears had become more like that of cows…

“I have already touched on some aspects of the training during the first half of our tour. Our first focus will be on seeing how adaptable your body is, and coercing it into more. This means there will be an extensive amount of size training.”

“What does that mean?” Jesse says a bit breathlessly. He… kind of knows already, but he just wants to hear more. He wants to hear Schaefer’s calm, clinical explanation of what they are going to do to his body while he is strapped to one of those chairs, helpless and horny. Kind of like he is now. He is hunched over, grabbing his dick through his pants; it’s like he hasn’t been jerking off just earlier.

Schaefer continues, either oblivious to Jesse about to cream his pants or uncaring about it. Miss Oxton has her chin braced in her palm and is looking at Jesse with a sly grin, making it obvious that _she_ , for one, knows _exactly_ what is going on.

“We have training equipment of different shapes and sizes just for the matter. There are detachable parts in varying girth but also machines with inflatable components to achieve a stretch in a more gentle manner if we find you are a more sensitive patient, or simply need it for the day. We are ready and prepared to accommodate you and your body’s needs, Mister McCree,” he assures with no small amount of pride.

“And there is… hypnosis, right?” Jesse almost whispers. The sounds of the cafeteria around them have somewhat drowned out. Sweat is beading along his hairline.

Schaefer starts to smile and nod.

“Exactly! If you would like to try it, we have several reports of cows being very enthusiastic about the experience. I am to understand that they still prefer the treatment even when moving to their farms.”

Jesse’s mouth drops open and he wants to ask more, but Schaefer has twisted his wrist just-so and catches a glimpse of the time. His mouth forms a perfect little ‘o’ of shock.

“Goodness! I am sorry, Mister McCree, but I am afraid our impromptu Q and A has to be cut short. We really need to resume our tour – I desperately wanted you all to meet someone.”

.o.

The plaque at the edge of the viewing window reads ‘Daniel Morrison’, but Schaefer simply introduces him as ‘Gibraltar’. Jesse is sticking to the window by that point, staring with his mouth hanging open as this Danny lies on one of the examination chairs, suction devices put to his swollen nipples as a machine works away and the scientist from earlier in the cafeteria monitors the progress of the tanks filling.

“Ah… I am glad we have been in time. This is one of the last days he will be in this facility; we are close to shipping him out to a farm. Gibraltar’s mother has been an absolutely exemplary cow still tightly involved in the whole process. It stood to reason that he would be extraordinarily talented.”

Jesse has his hands pressed against the security glass, staring inside. Gibraltar is lying there like a jock, arms behind his head and thickly muscled legs easily spread to show off the obscene outline of his cock and balls showing through the tight grey shorts he is wearing.

“Of course you have all by now seen fully developed cows, but after going through the other phases of the program, I thought it prudent to remind you that all the testing and work indeed ends in success 80% of the time. Gibraltar is just a very easy poster boy.”

Schaefer sounds as proud as if he himself were the parent of this young man. Jesse is staring at the tail of the cow, of all things; it is swinging between Danny’s easily spread thighs, the rhythm downright hypnotic.

When he finally looks up again, he is startled to find that the cow has turned his head and is staring at him with shockingly grey eyes. His face is still relaxed, one ear lazily flicking as he stares at Jesse practically rubbing his cock against the glass in his horniness.

Their eyes lock. Jesse’s body tingles, balls aching as he watches Gibraltar shift and slowly pull one of his arms out from behind his head, biceps bulging handsomely in the process.

He points directly at Jesse who takes a halting step back from the glass. Has he been too disgustingly horny?

Schaefer suddenly is at his elbow, startling him almost into a scream.

“Oh! How exciting! You have opted into… yes, yes, the color of your lanyard – wonderful!” Schaefer’s face has turned a slight pink in his excitement. He pushes his glasses back up that had somewhat slipped down his nose and he stares at Jesse so intently that the small hairs at the back of his neck start standing on end.

“Would you be interested, Mr McCree? This would be a phenomenal opportunity for you! I am sure Gibraltar will be more than happy to answer a few personal questions during your session with him.”

“I… session? I don’t…” his mouth feels stuffed with cotton, brain too sluggish to put two and two together.

“Mr Gibraltar has chosen you for a breeding opportunity, Mr McCree,” Schaefer says gently and a bit slower, obviously realizing that the young man in front of him is too horny to… function properly just now. “Would you like to take him up on the offer?”

A strange voice says ‘yes, please’. It only occurs to him that it is his when Schaefer pushes a button next to the viewing glass and confirms the choice. The scientist inside nods, unsurprised, and moves to open a door to the side.

As Jesse walks into the milking room on stiff legs, he can hear Schaefer addressing the rest of the group.

“You are very welcome to stay and watch, of course. If you do not desire so, you are free to continue the normal tour with Miss Oxton here. We will meet up at a later point…”

Jesse’s heart is beating up into his throat. Wait… ‘watch’?

He is inside now, though; hearing the rhythmic hum of the breeding machine and the splash of milk into the receptacles. Gibraltar is throwing him a toothy grin.

“Hell yeah. I was starting to fall asleep just now. This’ll be fun!”


	2. McCree/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/? – Milky AU Part 6 – breeding talk; world building – When two horny fucks meet, their communication goes deeper than just mindless babbling of how hot it is :) Jesse is thoroughly convinced this is the life for him. (End of Part 1: Introduction)
> 
> Prequel: B45F1  
> Sequel: B45F3

Jesse walks over on stiff legs. He is hyper aware of the flushed faces on the other side of the glass, but… shit, he can’t say that he’s not extremely horny for all of this. Just… just _all_ of this.

His cock is leading the way, tenting his pants obscenely and wetting through his underwear. It’s like he never jerked off in the first place.

Danny is watching him approach with an almost thoughtful expression before he starts to wriggle out of his tight little shorts, his fat cock slapping against his tight belly.

The cow really is… unfairly pretty. There’s a shock of blond, wild hair on his head that Jesse wants to grab just as much as he wants to curl his hands around the thick horns protruding from his forehead.

“C’mon, get your dick out! I want some _fun_!”

Jesse swallows hard. He reaches down, fumbling with his jeans, eyes flicking to Danny’s pecs and the sucking tubes still attached to his swollen nipples.

“Uh… this… this ok?”

The cow’s face splits into a wide grin again as he moves to hook one leg into a contraption he pulled out from the side of the stool, opening himself up for Jesse.

“Don’t worry about that. Man, you sound like a caveman. That’s kinda hot, you know?”

Jesse’s ears immediately start pounding with heat. He stares at Danny’s exposed hole; it is swollen and a lot pinker than the rest of his body. It looks about as soft and easily stretch-able like a… a cow’s. Jesse’s mouth runs dry. He pulls his jeans down, presenting the people of his group with the sight of his naked ass. His cock is swinging heavily, a sticky string of pre dribbling from the tip.

“Come on… try to fuck me good, alright?”

Jesse’s breath hitches. He awkwardly puts a knee on the medical chair, startled when it starts to tilt to give him better access. He turns his head, staring with glassy eyes at the scientist next to them, face half-hidden behind a surgical mask and gaze calm as it swivels from Jesse’s dripping cock to the clipboard in his arm, scribbling something – after putting away a remote that he had obviously used to change the axis of the chair.

Danny grabs Jesse by the arms and impatiently pulls him closer.

It doesn’t need more. He doesn’t need to… he doesn’t need to put in any force, any finesse – Jesse’s cock sinks into Gibraltar as if he would fuck into a nice warm gooey… pie… or something. His brain is overworked.

Gibraltar sighs, his head sinking back, exposing his throat and the tremble of his Adam’s Apple as he swallows.

“Fuck, this is nice… ‘S been a while since I had a real dick… shit… shit that’s good… c’mon, fuck me properly, stud!”

Jesse stares at him with his mouth hanging open uselessly. His hips move, though; slow at first, awkwardly testing it out. He is painfully aware of their audience; of how they are probably able to see his sac swinging between his thighs as he starts to move faster until he really, really is fucking this cow.

He doesn’t know what to do with his hands until he finally dares to settle them on Gibraltar’s muscled thighs. Gibraltar doesn’t seem to mind in the least; he is obviously sturdy enough to take a fuck like a champ, groaning low in his throat as Jesse sinks his cock into him over and over.

“Don’t… Don’t you get cock often?” Jesse stutters out, breath burning in his lungs. Gibraltar pops one eye open and stares at him; not put-out but obviously confused about the question.

The scientist next to them suddenly pipes up.

“Mister McCree is interested in joining the program. Maybe you could give him a bit of insight… from a cow’s perspective.”

“F-fuck,” Gibraltar stutters out. Jesse can feel his insides clenching down for a moment, the soft gape of his hole closing around the base of his cock like a large, luxurious mouth. He has to focus on not coming too fast; on enjoying the sensation of fucking his very first cow, even if it is while a good fifteen people are watching… shit. Shit, he really is going out of this with a whole new kink.

“Alright. Yeah. Yeah, fuck. That’s kinda hot.” Danny reaches up and curls his arms around Jesse’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer, though he is careful not to jostle the sucking tubes from the swollen mounds of his teats.

Jesse stares at him, mouth dry while his hips keep pumping; fucking into the pretty cow.

“We’re not… we’re not supposed to fuck each other. I dunno- they… shit that’s good…” he peters out for a moment, face going slack as he just rides out the feeling of Jesse’s cock dragging against a particularly perfect spot. When he opens his eyes again, he looks more determined. He grabs Jesse’s hair, forcing his head so they are staring directly at each other.

Danny continues speaking and it is feverish and hoarse: “They gave a reason, but I forgot. I think they just want us primed for cock, if you ask me. Works fucking well. God, your dick feels so _good_!” He grins, tongue dragging over his teeth. “You’ll love it, I can tell. You’re a degenerate, huh? You got a calf name? No? Shit that’s kinda hot too… n-never fucked someone without cow parents… that’s… wow… c’mon give it harder t-to me-”

Jesse can feel Gibraltar curl a leg around him, heel pushing against the small of his back to try and force him deeper. His wide, grey eyes seem to burn through Jesse.

“Gotta be a good boy. Do what they say. They treat you real well, I promise…” Danny’s grip goes harder, the pinpricks of pain from his scalp adding to the heat rushing through Jesse’s body as he hangs on to the cow’s every word. “They fuck you up good, bud. You’ll fucking love it. You’ll wanna get bred every second of the day but you won’t ‘cause you wanna get to a good farm where you’ll be fuckin’ praised for bein’ a dumb slut 24/7.”

The scientist next to them shifts with a grunt, his brows furrowed above his mask. “Mister Morrison, that’s not-”

Neither Danny nor Jesse care, though. They can tell they’ve found kindred spirits in each other; just able to _feel_ the horniness radiating between them as Jesse fucks him like a dog in fast, desperate thrusts, his head filled with the thought of becoming a slut and being… being a _hero_ for it.

Danny grins at him again, toothy and a bit drunk looking now.

“Maybe we’ll meet each other again. Or you’ll meet my Mum… He’s a fucking _legend_ , I tell you. Ask the others when you enter the program, alright?” his voice starts to get breathy, cock twitching against Jesse’s belly where it has managed to slip beneath his shirt. “Just ask ‘em about Gabriel Reyes. Everybody here knows him.”

Jesse’s brain is a muddled mess. Danny’s words keep bouncing around his head, making no particular sense but burning into his mind as if with a branding iron.

He needs this.

He _needs_ this.

.o.

“I need this,” Jesse stutters at the end of the tour, the rest of the group already piling into the gift shop.

Schaefer looks a tad concerned at the glassy look of his eyes, but after a second he starts to smile.

“Miss Oxton already put together all the paperwork. We can go through it as soon as the other guests are gone. The test results should be in within a week, and then nothing should stand in your way, Mister McCree.”

He leans in a little closer, honest excitement on his face as he says in a conspiratorial tone: “I know you will do great things.”


	3. McCree/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/? – Milky AU Part 7 – training; conditioning; consensual; kink negotiation – Jesse’s new life begins.
> 
> Prequel: B45F2  
> Sequel: B45F4

Schaefer knocks carefully on the door and after a startled ‘yes?’ opens to peek inside. He smiles when he sees Mister McCree sitting on his bed and quickly jumping up when their gazes meet.

“Doctor Schaefer!”

“Martin, please. We are just one big family here, yes?”

He looks Mister McCree up and down. He looks good, albeit nervous – which is to be expected.

“I just wanted to take a moment to see how you are doing, Jesse. May I call you Jesse? Thank you. How do you feel about your accommodations? They are not big, I know, but…”

“‘S all good! Thanks Doc… uh… Martin.”

Still young and awkward; he’d grow into it soon enough. They both briefly look around his small room; it’s functionable, above all else, but he won’t be spending too much time outside of sleeping here anyway.

“Yesterday must have been quite exhausting for you. You have been given a lot of rules to follow and things to remember, I trust?”

Jesse’s face twists a little.

“Y-Yeah… uhm. I’m not really… you know. I kinda dropped outta school. Not too good with rules and such…”

Martin starts to smile, reaching up and grabbing his glasses to clean them on his coat as he speaks. “Yes, I know,” he says gently. “This is not a prison, Jesse. You will not get _punished_ if you make a mistake; but we do hope that you try to adhere to them as much as possible and do not attempt to get others into trouble. We are lenient… however,” he puts his glasses back on and stares him directly in the eye: “We are also fully prepared to end a contract on our end if a patient may be too disruptive for further work.”

Jesse nods. He looks like he’s understood, the stiffness in his limbs bleeding out.

“Good. Well. I am not going to be overseeing your training, though I may pop in from time to time. You may always bring any worries or questions you have to any of the staff you meet throughout the premises. If you rather talk to me, however, you can ask someone to fetch me. Is that alright with you? Wonderful. Now let’s see…”

He twists to look at a preliminary plan that has been put together for Jesse and put next to his door.

“We’re still in the adjustment phase to see where you need help with and what you may respond to best. It seems your very first training session will be a massage, coupled with a bit of stretching. Now, isn’t that exciting? I am sure you will take to it swimmingly.”

He glances at Jesse. The young man’s face has gone pink beneath his naturally dark complexion, a bit of sweat springing up along his wild hairline. Martin doesn’t look down but he is reasonably sure there will be a bulge already starting to lift the front of the loose tracksuit bottoms that they give their patients.

“No need to be anxious,” he assures him. “I am sure that you are going to be one of our best once you have found your footing, Jesse. We are not here to make you feel bad; we want to elevate you higher. _You_ are doing _us_ a favor, after all. Learning-by-doing will be nice, don’t you think? I am sure you will take to it swimmingly. Come- I will escort you to your very first training exercise.”

.o.

Jesse is one of their youngest patients, but Schaefer insists that he is _very_ promising, and Milo is inclined to agree when he tells the young man to undress and there is not a second of hesitation or embarrassment.

He is flushed pink and his eyes are nervously twitching from one side to the other… but Milo’s been here long enough to recognize a horny bastard when he sees one. He grins at Jesse who flushes an even darker shade of red. His big hands are moving to his crotch slowly as if trying to shield that nice ruddy cock of his. He seems to think better of it, though, because he lets them dangle back down after a second of consideration.

“It’s your first day here, right?” Milo asks casually. He moves about the room to pretend like he has to get things ready just to give Jesse a bit of ease of mind by not staring at him for too long.

“I uhm… yeah. I guess so. I came here yesterday.”

Milo nods. He knows that of course, but it doesn’t hurt to make a bit of smalltalk and take those jitters.

“And your very first session, huh? Haven’t had any injections yet? When are you slated for them, let’s see… Ah, you can lie down, right? get comfortable. Put your head on there and… down here is a hole in the thing for… yeah you figured it all out, nice.”

He watches as Jesse settles down, already having instinctually laid down so his cock is dangling through the hole in the massage bench so his erection wouldn’t get squished uncomfortably… and for easy access, though Milo doesn’t mention anything about that. He has taken up a clipboard with a single sheet of paper listing all the stations Jesse will go through this week.

“Hmmm… where is it… have they not given you a slot for this week yet? That’d be weird… ah! There it is. Friday. Plenty of time to settle down beforehand. Are you excited?”

“Nervous,” comes the slightly muffled answer. Jesse has pressed his face into the hole of the headrest, probably in a bid to escape the situation a little.

The new cows are always jittery and nervous, no matter how horny they might be for it. Milo can understand… after all, Jesse is lying naked in a room with a fully clothed stranger.

“Yeah, I get that. Don’t worry, though, everything will be fine, okay? We’re gonna see each other a lot over the next few months. You usually stick with the same personnel so we can figure out what does and doesn’t work for you. Okay?” Jesse makes a small, high-pitched sound that Milo takes as confirmation. He steps a bit closer. “Don’t startle. I’ll touch your thigh now.” He puts his hand lightly on the back of Jesse’s thigh; Jesse startles anyway, but Milo doesn’t comment on it.

“Okay, so… let me tell you what’ll happen now. We’ll be meeting most mornings. I’m here to massage you and get your muscles nice and warm and relaxed for the rest of the day. Sometimes I might take a bit of blood to send to the labs, but I’ll always tell you beforehand. I know some can get skittish around needles. We’ll work it out.” As he talks, Milo casually moves his hand. He’s a big, burly man with large and usually warm hands that he now uses to cup the sensitive back of Jesse’s knee and give it a small squeeze before rubbing it further down and over his calf, then back up again.

“I’ll also be starting with the first stretch training. I have a few things here to give you that initial stretch before you’ll later go to the… let’s say ‘advanced classes’, alright? But for today, we’ll just stay with my fingers. I think they’ll be plenty enough already, don’t you think?”

Jesse makes another squeaking sound of confirmation. He obviously had noticed the massive paws and sausage fingers on Milo.

“Great. If you don’t have any questions… let’s get started, right?”


	4. McCree/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/? – Milky AU Part 8 – training; massage; fingering – Jesse’s very first session goes pretty good. Pretty damn good.
> 
> Prequel: B45F3  
> Sequel: TBD

Milo falls quiet. All cows are different; some like to do a bit of small talk while he works them over, some prefer the thick silence that settles over them once their bodies are glistening silkily with lotion and they are on the precipice of orgasm.

He gets the feeling that McCree is a pretty quiet sort despite his obvious horniness, so he keeps his tongue while he reaches for the bottle of oil and dribbles just a bit into his palm.

He starts with Jesse’s shoulders and back, fingertips digging in with nice rubbing motions. Within moments, Jesse groans softly and starts to relax beneath him.

“Ever had a massage?” Milo breaks the silence as he drags one knuckle along Jesse’s spine.

Jesse inhales with a big shudder and shakes his head.

“Nuh..” he clears his throat, then tries again. “Not really, no… never had the money for it.” Milo hums thoughtfully. He grabs Jesse’s cheeks and gives them a nice squeeze; not really a massage, just him wanting to get a hand full of that ass. He thinks with a bit of good food and a few shots, it can become nice and meaty.

Jesse most surely will fill out a lot over the next few weeks.

He only flinched a little, inhaling deep and wet as Milo spreads his cheeks casually to get a look at what they’re working with.

“Damn, that’s a cute hole you got, buddy. They’re always so sweet and small in the beginning.” He gently rubs an oil slick fingertip over the clenching muscle, chortling when it immediately clenches down tight.

Jesse has his head now lifted but is staring doggedly ahead, his breathing very audible and heavy while Milo keeps rubbing his fingertip up and over and around his anus.

“Want me to put on some music? Or the radio?”

“Uh… I dunno?”

Milo frowns. He lets go of him for a second to walk over and click on the radio with his clean pinky finger, adjusting the volume to barely above a whisper.

“You just tell me if you want me to turn it off again, alright? I know the first time is pretty awkward. We’ll figure things out, bud.”

He steps back toward Jesse. Looking him over with a thoughtful gaze, he dribbles just a bit more oil into his palm.

“Let’s try this,” he mutters with a grunt and steps on a lever beneath the table, pushing it further up so he wouldn’t have to stoop so low as he reaches underneath and curls his big, warm hand around the fat cock hanging there. For all that Jesse looks to be at the very edge of malnutrition, his cock is a piece of art. Milo can’t wait to see him grow into that thing. He’ll be a veritable bull at the end of the program, he is sure.

Jesse cries out with a strangled shout, arms flailing up to clutch the edge of the bench. Milo clicks his tongue but doesn’t say anything as he gives him a nice, slow pump. The cock flexes in his grip. Despite McCree’s nervousness, it is as painfully hard as it had looked just a few moments earlier.

“Foreskin is nice and long… that’s pretty good. I know a few guys like to put electrodes on your dick and it’ll feel damn good having them shoved under your foreskin.” He pinches it between his fingers, lightly rolling the silky hood and tugging on it while Jesse makes a sound like a low, drawn-out whine.

“W-Why do they do that?” he suddenly asks, breathless and obviously excited. Ah… yeah, it would figure that he likes a bit of filth.

“Hmm no particular reason ‘s far as I know. At least nothing medical.” He looks up as he presses the tip of his finger against the little clench of Jesse’s hole, slowly sinking in to the first knuckle. Jesse’s breath hitches, the back of his neck flushing… and then his hips tilt up and back, into it. Milo’s mouth twitches. “I think they just wanna make you guys feel good, huh? It’s not all roses and sunshine, goin’ through the process. And you’ll be spending a lot of time with a recurrin’ cast of people. ‘S only natural that you become friends. And friends wanna help each other out, right?”

As he talked, distracting Jesse with his words, he pushed deeper inside the creamy heat he’s found hidden just behind the clutching little muscle. The oil helps its fair share in keeping everything nice and slippery and smooth, but it’s not the only thing easing the way.

“Damn, Jesse… You’re a natural at this, huh? Suckin’ me up like a pro already…”

“W-Wha- Oh.”

Milo can feel Jesse clenching around him again just as he becomes aware of what is happening. It only takes a bit of wriggling to get him to loosen up again, though. He’s receptive… eager. When Milo has a second thick finger just tickling the stretched rim, Jesse shuffles his knees a bit farther apart, trying to open himself up.

Milo can’t help but laugh softly in his chest.

“Yup. Damn natural, you are. Look at you… taking me up so well on your first session…”

Jesse isn’t responding to the praise – at least verbally. He has a shock of wild hair, his ears peeking out of the unbrushed strands and visibly flushing a dull red.

Milo had stopped jerking the ruddy cock in his palm, just holding it nice and warm for the moment, but now he begins to move again; a slow up-and-down milking motion that will soon enough be ingrained into Jesse’s very being – he just doesn’t know yet.

The kid makes the damndest sounds to go with it; high-pitched and canine, his muscles trembling and beautiful looking with their oily sheen. Quite a diamond in the rough, this one. He’s not sure if he’ll be allowed to keep all that fur he’s got going for himself, but he can’t deny that he quite enjoys the change in pace; how it tickles his knuckles as he slowly and patiently fucks into Jesse and pushes into the walls of his intestines to round his prostate again and again.

“You’re used to this, aren’t you? Already fucked a lot, Jesse?”

He squeezes his fist a bit tighter around the head of the young man’s cock. He can feel more moisture dribbling against his fingers and gathering at his thick knuckles to drip into the receptacle he’s put down from years of knowledge.

Jesse is panting open-mouthed by now. He has lifted his hips minimally to fuck between Milo’s hand and his fingers, but he makes an effort to try and answer.

“Jus’… jus’ uh… two?”

Milo is pretty sure he’d be embarrassed about admitting it if he weren’t so damn close to orgasm. Very good.

He twists his wrist and pushes against Jesse’s prostate simultaneously, feeling gratified when he shoots off like a freight train – just as he had predicted.

.o.

“You did really well, Jesse! We’ll see each other again… uh… ah there. The day after tomorrow. We’ll start everything slowly so you can get used to all those treatments. Your homework’ll be to try out your fingers some more. But I can also give you a toy if you want; could be a bit more convenient… here… let’s try this.”

Jesse’s eyes go glassy as he haltingly extends his hands to let Milo plop the long thin dildo into his hands. It is a bit thicker than Milo’s fat fingers, but not quite an average cock yet.

“I’ve had bigger,” Jesse mutters.

Milo nods while thrusting the clipboard with Jesse’s schedule against the young man’s chest.

“Yup I know. But we go slow. We wanna work you up to you getting stretched on a fat dick is as natural as breathing. Any day, any moment, you could take it like a champ. Not just at the end of the odd drunk night.”

He grins at him knowingly when Jesse makes a low, drawn-out wheezing sound. Milo can almost feel the heat radiating off of Jesse’s body. He doesn’t protest, though. Damn, the kid is eager.

Jesse nods and thanks him, walking unsteadily out of the room with legs wobbly both from the massage that followed after his orgasm, as well as the orgasm itself.


	5. Hanzo/Fareeha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/Fareeha – AlphaxAlpha AU – A/B/O; moping; denial (of feelings); dirty talk; coping sex? – The male Alphas are all out on mission except Hanzo who is a moody bitch. Fareeha offers to help him out but she also wants to know what’s up with Hanzo and Jesse. Hanzo doesn’t take the inquiries well.
> 
> Prequel: B41F2  
> Sequel: B45F6

Fareeha’s fingers dance over the back of Hanzo’s neck. Predictably, he tries to shrug them off, his lips already lifted an an agitated growl. Instead of letting him be, Fareeha grabs him by the neck… not hard, but definitely _noticeable_.

“Damn, Shimada. You’re a fucking bitch when you haven’t had dick, huh?”

Hanzo goes very still all of a sudden and Fareeha leans over his shoulder to peer into his face. It has gotten a little pale, hectic dots on his high cheekbones the only color, really.

“What?!” It sounds as if he meant to hiss it at her, but it really is only a choked-off little wheeze.

Fareeha lifts a brow at him, fingers digging a little harder to the sides of his neck.

“Did you think we wouldn’t notice? Everyone knows you’re giving it up for the other guys. Relax… nobody fucking cares. Except when you are a bitch to work with when they’re all out on mission and nobody’s been railing you like you need.”

The more she talks, the paler he becomes, eyes flicking around as if expecting to see the others grinning and jeering at him.

Instead, they just ignore the both of them, minding their own business while Fareeha lightly shakes him by the neck like a wet kitten.

“Come on, then. I’m horny and bored and I can give it to you just as well as any of the dudes.” She can feel a sly little grin on her face as she can’t help but comment in a sing-song voice: “Though maybe not like McCree~”

Hanzo inhales sharply, eyes finally jerking back to her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he hisses, fingers digging into the sweats he is wearing.

Fareeha watches the reaction, grin slowly melting off her face.

“Hmmm… nothing. Come on; I’m tired of walking on eggshells around you.”

He looks like he wants to protest, but the gaze she levels on him has him shut up quickly. He keeps looking around jittery as if waiting for someone to break character and start laughing about him or some shit.

Fareeha sighs deeply. She reaches out again and squeezes the back of his neck briefly as they walk, though her hand falls away again just as quick.

“You know the world’s turned since you walked away from home, right? Nobody gives a shit who you spread your legs for.”

“Stop being so crass,” Hanzo hisses, but his face becomes pink and excited, his eyes glittering more than usual.

Fareeha doesn’t answer, but she also doesn’t hide how she tilts her head and inhales deeply to scent the spicy funk of an aroused Alpha. It’s not her preferred cologne – she likes to get her rocks off with Betas and Omegas more – but she won’t turn away a hot little number like Shimada.

.o.

“Damn… Jesse’s a lucky man, huh?” she croons, fingers slipping in so damn easy after just a bit of prodding. Hanzo’s body shakes subtly, his arms outstretched in front of him like a cat stretching in a sunbeam, hands fisted in Fareeha’s sheets.

He doesn’t answer, though he briefly pauses to send her a queer little look despite the sweat beading on his brow from her fingers steadily pumping into him.

She can’t deny her curiosity. She – and Brigitte, let’s be real – have been wondering about McCree and Shimada for a while now. Maybe he’d come clean if she kept prodding a little more.

Alphas really are not her usual go-to, but she can’t deny the allure of the tight muscles wrapped around her fingers, holding on for dear life as she patiently tries to spread them apart and get him ready for her harness.

“I mean you can be pretty cute when you’re about to get stuffed with dick,” she finally continues.

Hanzo pulls a face. Instead of replying, though, he just pushes it into the sheets, knees shuffling a little farther apart.

“Just get on with it and… stop your pitiful attempts at conversation.”

Fareeha hums thoughtfully. She slips her fingers out of him, briefly giving his balls a gentle rub before she moves around to kneel behind him.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like a bit of dirty talk… I’m pretty sure McCree doesn’t keep his mouth shut for a _second_ ; especially when he got his dick in as tight a snatch as yours.”

She grabs his hips tightly with one hand, pushing the tip of her cock against his hole quickly to cut off any bitching that will occur. Right on cue, his sharp inhale is interrupted by a low groan as the silicone tip stretches him abruptly, forcing his hole to accommodate her.

Hanzo’s broad back dips, a fine sheen of sweat glistening in the dip of his spine. His motions look so natural… instinctual, even though she knows that he can’t have those instincts. He is an Alpha, after all… but damn does he take it like a natural.

Fareeha rocks her hips, eyes trained on the sight of his rim getting dragged out whenever she pulls back with just how desperately he is clinging to her.

“You’re used to bigger cocks, huh? Bet McCree got a dick like a beercan… can’t imagine what his knot looks like… do you take that thing too?” She moves her hand over, thumb rubbing against his slippery, warm rim, then gently nudging in alongside her cock. Whenever she pushes into him, the harness pushes distractingly against her mound and sends sizzles of anticipation through her.

Hanzo visibly shivers. She can see the small hairs at the back of his neck standing up alluringly; it definitely makes her want to… bite. Hold him in a nice mating lock while she fucks deep into his guts.

“Stop it-”

“What?” she croons, pushing deeper into him.

“S-Stop t-talking about him. What is your obsession?”

She lifts a brow, thumb lightly pulling against his rim until a keen is stuck in his throat and his back starts to flush a dark red.

“Hmmm can’t fault a girl for being curious, can you? I thought you two are together… he’s been gone for a week and your mood fucking _dropped_.”

Now that makes Hanzo bristle. He turns his head, staring at her with glittering, angry eyes, red splotches appearing on his cheeks.

“Do not speak of things you know _nothing_ about! I merely use him as stress relief.” He moves forward as if wanting to pull away, but Fareeha grabs him tighter around the middle to keep him right where he is – speared on her cock.

“Just breed me!” he demands petulantly.

“Sore spot, huh? Got into a spat?” she has to really work to hold him now as he starts to fight like an angry cat despite the cock still lodged deep inside him. She leans down, bringing her forearm against the backs of his shoulders and pushing him into the bed while her hips snap, fucking into him.

That at least gets him to calm his ass down.

As she fucks Hanzo, drilling into him meaner than she would do any Beta or Omega, and listening to his rough voice almost abashedly moaning, she wonders what’s up between Jesse and Shimada.

They’re together, right? Shimada has been sniffing after Jesse’s dick for as long as he’s been on base, and Jesse… well Jesse’s just into that whole ‘bitchy asshole’ shtick as far as she can tell.

So… what gives?

Fareeha fucks him into a rushed and almost begrudging orgasm. She offers him another round but is not surprised when he squirrels himself away, trying to look dignified but really just managing to look pissy and butthurt.

She doesn’t try to stop him; he’s not really out the door and she already got her phone in hand, texting Brigitte to dissect these newest developments.


	6. Hanzo/Truckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/Truckers – AlphaxAlpha AU – stink kink; molestation kink; dirty talk; slut shaming – Hanzo is pouty after what Fareeha said so he goes to get his rocks off somewhere else and definitely not think about that useless mutt McCree.
> 
> Prequel: B45F5  
> Sequel: B45F7

Hanzo should’ve done this before ever even considering taking Fareeha up on her offer. Not that he had imagined something like it could ever happen. In any case, he had thought her to be more… professional about it, instead of going and spewing absolute nonsense as she tended to his… dirty needs.

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy himself. She had been surprisingly ruthless with that harness of her’s, though he had been missing the feeling of the absolute stretch that came with a good knotting after an orgasm.

No, it’s more that her words keep replaying in his mind at the most inopportune moments, driving him up the walls. What had been her fixation with McCree?! How could she even _entertain_ the idea that McCree and he-

Ah. It didn’t matter. Not when his furtive glancing finally pays off and one of the Alphas whirls toward him with a growl, a hand that had been holding a pissing cock just seconds before clamping around his jaw as he is being shoved against a wall.

“Whassat? Why you keep lookin’ at my dick, asshole?!”

His heart is pounding fast in his chest, cock pulsing deliciously just from the bit of rough treatment and the sweat he can smell from the unwashed trucker. It just… touches something base in the back of his head, making his body light up with euphoric tingles as he just quietly stares back.

The other two men have turned their heads, staring at them with surprise and interest.

“Ivan what’re you on about? Let the bastard go. Looks expensive; prolly got some bodyguards just around the corner.”

“The little bitch keeps staring at my fucking cock.” He knocks Hanzo once again back into the wall, his dark eyes beneath bushy brows narrowing dangerously. “You in heat or somethin’? Fuckin’ slutty Omegas.”

“Ivan you stupid bastard, that ain’t an Omega,” the trucker from before calls over. He flings off the last drops from his cock, then stuffs it back into his pants and wipes his hands against his thighs as he ambles over.

Hanzo’s insides go up in hot little fireworks. It’s absolutely disgusting, of course, but… fuck, he is hot for it. This raw energy they exude in pulsing waves. How unapologetic they are about the cloud of stink surrounding them from days on the road and too lazy to stop to properly wash.

Hanzo’s mouth waters, his knot feeling stupidly tender and needy even though it hasn’t even started swelling yet. God, he’s missed this… this overbearing heat and presence of an Alpha cocksure of himself and unbothered to press it upon another.

He’s missed…

_C’mon, present that slutty hole fer me, babydoll. Gotta put some pups into ya, don’t I?_

Hanzo blinks rapidly. The man still holding him by the throat had said something, but he hadn’t been focusing enough to actually understand it.

He blinks slowly at him, mouth now hanging open to scent the pheromones and Alpha musk in the air.

“W-What?” he says with a tongue too thick for his mouth. The two Alphas exchange small glances, then start to laugh uproariously. The third man that had been still standing at the urinals is now quietly walking over to peer out of the door of the rundown reststop bathroom.

“If the bitch got bodyguards, can’t see ‘em anywhere,” he announces. The other two are nodding eagerly. Hanzo’s throat is let go. Instead, the large paw claps down on his shoulder and pushes until his knees hit the grimy floor.

“You hungry for cock? Ben ‘n I got the exact thing a nasty Alpha whore like you needs.”

Hanzo nods slowly, his ears filling with static as he watches the Alpha reach beneath the heavy hang of his belly to reach into his open fly and pull the piss wet cock out that he had stuffed in there just moments before.

He presents it to Hanzo, keeping him caged in between his legs and the dirty wall. He’s got a hand against Hanzo’s forehead as if ready to force him to open up if he does not do so himself.

Hanzo doesn’t need to be forced to do any such thing.

His heart is beating right into his throat as he opens wide, tongue flopping out overeager. Both men laugh at him, crowding close together and blotting out the light with their big bodies. Hanzo can feel himself slipping hard and fast, his insides going hot and needy as he waits with anticipation for the cock.

The spongy tip drags against the soft pillow of his tongue, using it to wipe off the last excess piss clinging to the folds of foreskin. The overhang of the warm skin is not as generous as Jesse’s, but it will do…

The acrid taste has his mouth flood with saliva. Within seconds, it is dripping from the corners of his mouth. Desperately clutching at the stiff jeans the Alpha is wearing, Hanzo tilts his head and mindlessly presses his forehead into the lower swell of his stomach just so he can let the fat cock push deeper into his mouth.

His friend is less massive but a lot more talkative and meaner. Leaning with his elbow on the grimy wall Hanzo is cornered against, he watches the proceedings with a leering grin on his face.

“Damn, never seen such a useless Alpha. Perfect fucking Omega wasted right there, huh?”

Hanzo can feel his eyes glaze over as he settles down, listening to their words. Jesse’s never been this mean. He has other ways of getting under Hanzo’s skin and make him feel all floaty and filthy. He can almost hear that deep drawling voice croon at him about what a nasty bitch he is; going to get knocked up by some random filthy bastards.

His skin pops up into goosebumps immediately, the tingle from all the little hairs dragging against his clothes has him eager to get naked and present himself to the filthy Alphas using him.

The cock on his tongue starts moving. Someone calls him a useless slut; a ‘lazy bitch that can’t even suck dick’. His knot feels so tender… He wants a big, rough hand to grab it all mean when he inevitably pops it and a sonorous voice to croon at him what a pretty little knot he got. Too bad he rather opens his legs for other Alphas and be pumped full of pups…

He’s getting face fucked, but his mind keeps slipping as it happens. It is difficult to just… to just stop thinking of Jesse for a damn second while he finally gets his lifelong dream fulfilled of being molested by other Alphas.

Big hands have grabbed his ears for better purchase as the Alpha to his front rams his cock as deeply into his throat as possible. Hanzo’s nose gets mashed into the fold between belly and crotch, in turns completely stopping him from breathing or forcing him to inhale the unwashed funk of the large Alpha.

He’s in heaven… but it really doesn’t help him to keep from drifting off, the taunting drawl of multiple rough voices blending into an equally ridiculing drawl of one Jesse McCree.


	7. Hanzo/Truckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/Truckers – AlphaxAlpha AU – A/B/O; dirty talk; slut shaming; impregnation kink; humiliation kink; dramaaa – Hanzo just can’t stop thinking about him.
> 
> Prequel: B45F6  
> Sequel: TBD

Suddenly the Alpha steps back, dragging his cock out of Hanzo’s throat and taking thick strings of saliva with it that still cling to the ruddy tip.

Hanzo would slump forward if it weren’t for the harsh grip in his hair keeping him sitting upright. He tries to blink his eyes open but his sight is made fuzzy by the tears itching behind his eyelids.

“F-Fuck…” he groans indistinct. It’s difficult to say much with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as if he had lost all control over it.

He is shook by the grip on his hair, then pulled away from the wall and thrown to the filthy floor of the truck stop.

There’s voices but his ears are full of the rush of his own blood and his realization that he can’t escape McCree. It’s not a frightening feeling… but an embarrassing one. He came here to just get his brains fucked out and not to wax poetically over how much better the abuse is that Jesse puts him through on the regular…

His loose pants are being pulled down, showing off his nakedness underneath. Of course he hadn’t worn any underwear to this particular outing. The less between him and the desired Alpha cocks, the better.

Someone slaps his ass, jolting him almost out of the delirious stupor he had slipped into.

“Damn, I wish you weren’t stinkin’ of Alpha. Look fuckin’ great on your knees, baby. C’mon, show your nice uncles how you look lifting your ass high.”

Hanzo groans softly. His throat is still aching from the deep dicking, but just not _enough_. He wants to be used until everything _hurts_. He struggles to lift his ass high, put when he’s managed to do so, he is rewarded with another slap and a mean hand reaching between his thighs and grabbing his cock.

“Oh shit, Ivan! Lookit that – now we know why the slut wants Alpha cock so badly!”

“That’s one pathetic dick,” Ivan grunts in confirmation. “Lookit that… ‘s that supposed to be a knot? Fuckin’ little marble if you ask me.”

There’s a fist closing around the half-swollen knot and squeezing down so hard that Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat and his whole body glows up in the weirdest mixture of alarm and unbridled lust.

Yes! Yes, _this_ is what he came for!

He gurgles, ass lifting even higher into the air despite the pain radiating through his body that makes him want to curl up into a little ball. His cock flexes, wetness beading at the tip. Faster, faster… they need to get _on_ with it!

Hanzo awkwardly balances on one arm to reach back and grab one of his cheeks to pull it aside and show them the present he’s had for them the whole time.

“The fuck?”

One grasps the edges of the sparkling blue base of the buttplug and lightly tugs on it. There is a moment of complete silence as the Alphas seem to have to process what they are seeing with Hanzo nearly vibrating out of his skin in delirious anticipation until _finally_ … finally they give him what he wants.

What he _needs_.

They will fuck McCree out of his system and leave him cumdumb and happy. He just knows it.

.o.

The first push is always the best. He’s prepared himself with plenty of slick and stretch, but there is nothing that can compare quite like to the blunt shove of a cock pushed into him by an uncaring stud.

Heavy hands are on Hanzo’s back more often than not, equal parts holding him down and using him for balance as he is mounted up and fucked into by the chuffing, unwashed Alphas he caught for himself in a reststop whose name he can’t even remember.

His insides feel… molten. Hot. Like they are getting rearranged by strange Alpha cock that they’re not used to. It’s not like their girth is so widely different, or their length but… but damn, McCree’s got that _curve_ to his cock that means the nose drags against his insides _just so_ , and it…

Fuck, he needs to stop this. He needs to get him out of his head…

But it is so difficult when he keeps thinking about that _other cock_ that gives it to him so damn good when McCree is actually there to take care of his needs.

He’s always fantasized about some random dirty Alphas drilling him into the grimy floor of some dirty establishment, and now that he’s got it, his insides getting rearranged by dick, he can’t stop _thinking about McCree_!

His studs don’t mind him being absent-minded. They don’t need his attention to use his holes, and they are not shy about letting him know as much. They belittle him as one of them grunt fucks into him until all that’s keeping him from sprawling right to the floor is his pants wrapped around his knees.

Ivan steps back in front of him. His cock is still ruddy red and fat; Hanzo has his mouth open wide before he can call him any names and tell him to get back to work. He’s overeager now, wanting them to just… to just fuck him up. To make him stop comparing them to McCree and feel all fond when thinking about his team mate’s cock and knot.

They almost manage to fuck his brains out… but not quite. Somewhere during them dicking him, they change places and the third quiet Alpha takes his turn using his sloppy hole to grunt fuck right into his belly.

“Bummer it’s an Alpha slut,” he suddenly says. “Would’ve loved to pump this bitch full with pups.”

Hanzo’s heart stops for a beat. It’s so close to what Jesse would say – to what he _has_ said before – that his whole body breaks out in goosebumps, hole tightening involuntarily around the nasty cock drilling into him.

The Alpha laughs roughly and slaps his thigh.

“Oh wow, whaddaya know?! Bitch likes that, huh? Want my puppies, you nasty cumdump?”

Hanzo tries to groan, but it is impossible with the cock lodged down his throat and making breathing so difficult. He is nudged still beneath Ivan’s heavy stomach, holding him more or less just warm in the depths of his slippery mouth while the Alpha catches his breath.

There’s an ache in his chest that he is disturbed to find is something akin to… homesickness. He shouldn’t get this fond about being called names and humiliated about potentially getting knocked up but… here he is, almost getting weepy because he wants McCree here so badly that it aches in his bones.

They don’t knot him… probably because they’re too impatient to do so. He can’t tell if it is a good thing or a bad thing; belly stuffed with Alpha cum from both sides and lying on the grimy reststop floor like a cumrag, Hanzo has to reorient himself for a while before he starts to pull his pants back up and climbs to his feet.

He still feels needy and a bit… delirious almost. He hadn’t been made to come.

Hanzo grabs for his phone while he stumbles to the door. He pauses briefly as he sees that he’s had a ton of messages and missed calls, belly twisting as he opens one by Fareeha that tells him ‘McCree is back. He’s injured.’

That had been a good three hours ago. His mouth goes dry and simultaneously very wet somehow. He pushes the door open, still staring at his phone and running straight into someone in front of him.

The grunt is… very familiar.

Hanzo looks up to see McCree with a weird expression on his face. Somewhere behind him next to her bike is Fareeha with a stupid smug grin on her face.

McCree doesn’t look amused at all. Actually… he looks like hell.


	8. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Hanzo – Minotaur AU Part 5 – bonding; slight sexual tension – They both have to hold up their part of the bargain.
> 
> Prequel: B44F7  
> Sequel: TBD

The night had been completely quiet. Hanzo knows because he had barely slept a wink, keeping his ears peeled for his open window to try and hear any distressed neighing coming from the barn.

Still, the quiet doesn’t keep the small hairs on the back of his neck from standing up as he slowly makes his way toward the dark barn. It is so early that even his father’s rooms are still darkened, the grass wet with morning dew, making his sandals slippery. He has a thin robe wrapped around himself, too impatient to stop and properly dress for the day.

Outside the ornate, wooden door Hanzo pauses and tilts his head to listen in on the sounds inside. It is quiet.

Hanzo pushes it finally open, the warmth of large bodies and the comforting smell of straw and manure hitting him in the face in a thick slide of air. 

His stomach relaxes when he sees one of his horses lift his head to peer at him with mild interest. They both look happy as can be; better than usual, in fact. Both of Hanzo’s steeds are prone to being of a rather nervous disposition, but as he steps in and closes the door behind him, they just huff and go back to dozing instead of staring at him with anticipation and all but vibrating on the spot.

“Oh…” he says softly. The shift of a large body to the other side of the barn has him look over to Jesse. The creature is shifting slowly from a lazy sprawl on the straw covered floor and stares at him as he stretches himself, muscles bulging distractingly – and joints cracking.

Hanzo winces. He reaches over, nudging the shutter of a window further open so more of the early morning light can start creeping into the barn.

“I shall have more straw brought for you,” he assures. “Or… would you like a mattress?”

“No idea what that is.” All the little hairs on Hanzo’s body immediately stand at attention when he hears the deep morning drawl of Jesse’s voice. He has sat up now, slowly circling his arms to loosen his shoulders. “But I’d like somethin’ softer, yeah.”

He eyes Hanzo from top to bottom, his large nostrils flaring briefly. “Y’can give me somethin’ to eat. An’ then brush my coat.”

Hanzo stares at him, his fingers pushing into the silky fabric of his coat as he has to digest the… yes… yes that was an order. And a pretty clear one. Jesse looks at him impassively, and, taking Hanzo’s hesitation as reluctance, his big eyes move to peer at the horses.

“I held up my part of the deal, didn’t I? They look pretty happy t’ me. An’ I haven’t muddled up anythin’. So now you gotta do your part.”

After another moment, Hanzo nods. Jesse is… right, unfortunately. Hanzo is a man of his word, and the things the creature has asked for are not unreasonable in the least.

“I will be back shortly.”

The chefs look at him a little weirdly when he appears in the kitchens, but do not dare to ask questions or make any other remark. He is soon offered a large basket full of fruits and vegetables which he deems good after taking a short peek at them before returning to the stable. The horses are more alert by now, impatiently waiting for their food which they are given by their caretaker. He bows at Hanzo and wishes him a good morning, quickly finishing his work to scurry out of the barn.

True to his word, Jesse had not antagonized the man, simply ignoring him as he waited for Hanzo to come back.

Hanzo’s hands are shaking as he opens the small human-sized door to slip inside the cage. Jesse just keeps sitting there and watching; he lets Hanzo offer the large basket to him like an old God being serviced by a concubine. The thought has Hanzo’s body flush slightly with heat, brows crinkling.

The Minotaur’s head lowers, nostrils dilating as he inhales the scent of the fresh produce. Hanzo can’t help but stare at them; the glistening gold ring pierced through his septum. For some reason, Jesse’s nose is what fascinates him the most. Right after-

He doesn’t let himself think of it, lest he look down at the scrap of a loincloth probably doing a very poor job of hiding the piebald cock underneath.

“Hmm good. Take a brush; you can get to work while I eat.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes at him. Part of him wants to start and be mulish. He takes very poorly to being commanded around by anybody other than his father, but honestly… what is he supposed to do? He has little in terms of forcing Jesse to do anything. He should be happy that the creature is, for now, so docile and easy to negotiate with.

From the way Jesse’s ears are turned to him, his large dark eyes attentive as he picks out a juicy tomato, Hanzo suspects that the Minotaur _knows_ this very well. It is disturbing just how… intelligent Jesse is. How could nobody else have noticed? Genji is sleazy and horny, but he is no _idiot_. He should have noticed something was up…

That is…

He watches as Jesse reaches over to a corner of his cage and very delicately picks up a brush that looks very small in his thick fingers, offering it to Hanzo until he numbly takes it.

…that is, if Jesse had not _wanted_ Genji to know-

Hanzo feels a little dazed as he slowly starts to realize the extent of Jesse’s intelligence… or… at least suspects that he might not really _understand_ what the bull is capable of.

He steps closer, then pauses. It’s a bit awkward to want to start at Jesse’s front. He doesn’t know what he would do once he had to brush down the thickly muscled thighs. As he thinks about this, Jesse moves, lying down on his side decadently as he keeps picking out little morsels from the basket to eat.

That at least gives Hanzo the opportunity to more or less crawl over his legs to get behind him and start to brush down his back.

Silence settles over the barn as Hanzo stares at the thin fur covering strong muscles. The places where different colors touch each other pull his attention. He finds himself following Jesse’s irregular spots with the brush in his hand, the motion regular and calming. Meditative.

Enough so that it takes him a while to notice the imperfections in Jesse’s coat; the half-healed scabs hidden in the darker parts of Jesse’s fur, as well as a few welts.

Hanzo frowns, lifting his hand and slightly dragging fingertips against one of the scabbed-over parts.

“Are these from the guards?”

One of Jesse’s large ears flicks. He seems to pause for a second before he simply says: “Yup.”

Hanzo sighs and falls silent, focusing on not accidentally scraping over one of the wounds. It is a wonder Jesse is so… well-behaved after what they as humans did to him.

He wonders why that is.

Does Jesse have some kind of agenda?


	9. Bruce/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Jason – past rape tw; crying; begging; apologizing – Jason storms the fort to get revenge…?
> 
> Prequel: B44F9  
> Sequel: B45F10

It is laughably easy to break his way into Wayne Manor. Bruce does to seem to have updated any of the security measures since Jason last was a resident in the old building years ago, which seemed… odd and out of character, but he takes it.

A vindictive part in him wonders if Bruce had been _pining_ for his return all these years, just hoping despite himself that Jason would come back and crying himself to sleep every goddamn night.

He _likes_ the thought very much, though knowing the emotionally constipated bastard, he highly doubts that that is the case.

Whatever Bruce’s reasoning for this massive oversight – Jason is in, stomping through the manor with his hands balled into fists. Ready to demand answers.

It’s been _days_ since Batman had stumbled into his hideout, high as a kite and took his… his virginity by force. Days since he just left him lying there in pain and in a slowly growing puddle of blood and… his own fucking spunk.

Because _of course_ Jason would be into this shit. Into getting raped by his erstwhile savior-come-sort-of-enemy. He’s been too shellshocked for the first few hours to really process what had happened at that time before doing a full 180 and being simply _livid_ that Bruce would have not only done this, but just fled like a fucking coward, leaving Jason to try and awkwardly recreate the feeling of being pushed down and forced onto an object way too large for his already abused asshole.

 _Fuck_ this shit, and _fuck_ B especially.

Where is he anyway?! One of Jason’s last stops is Bruce’s bedroom. Being a perpetual insomniac, he _never_ is in there unless he fucks someone, so seeing the telltale lump of a person beneath the covers has Jason’s pulse skyrocketing.

Bruce wouldn’t dare leave him like a used-up tissue, having put that fire in his belly and then just fucking run away to stick his dick in other people, leaving Jason to try and figure shit out for himself. He wouldn’t _dare_ …!

Jason stomps over, his iron hot anger fuelling every jerky movement until his brain kicks back in and makes him pause for a moment to take everything in. There is only one person beneath the blankets.

Eyes narrowing, Jason advances the last few steps, grabs the blanket, and rips it to the side.

The first thing he notices is the stink of an unwashed body and blood hitting him in the face. The next is Bruce lying there almost curled up and with his eyes clenched shut like a goddamn little boy.

The Hell?

He briefly looks him up and down, mouth twisting in disgust when he sees the last traces of blood sticking to B’s cock. He loathes the excited twist of sick horniness the image invokes in his belly, heating up his body with something other than his self-righteous wrath.

He swallows once to give himself time to think, then blurts out: “The fuck are you doing, B?! You fucking _reek_!”

He throws the blanket down to the foot of the massive bed so Bruce wouldn’t be able to pull it back over himself as he briefly balls himself together, blinking owlishly.

B stares at him as if he has trouble understanding that Jason is real. He doesn’t want to touch him (except that he really _does_ want to touch him), curling his fingers into his palms and relaxing them again in quick succession. He wants to _hit_ him and make him _hurt_.

There’s a dark, uneven shadow of a beard around Bruce’s jaw. By the looks and smell of him he hasn’t left the bed in quite a while.

“Stinking slob. What is this supposed to be, huh? You fuck me and then you squirrel yourself away in misery? What the Hell?”

Bruce is blinking slowly, then more rapidly, his glazed-over eyes becoming somewhat more lucid when Jason’s angry words penetrate the fog in his head.

The first sound he makes is, weirdly enough, a huge, shuddering gasp – like a sob.

Bruce lunges forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around Jason’s middle before he can take a hurried step backward.

Within seconds, Jason finds himself in Bruce’s desperately grabbing embrace, and with the man’s face pressed into his abdomen. Shoulders shaking with silent sobs, Bruce seems to try to get some words out. It is all unintelligible garbage muffled against Jason’s stomach until he grabs Bruce by his oily hair and pulls him back enough to stare at his face.

He doesn’t know what to think about the wetness clumping his coal dark eyelashes together.

“What are you doing?” His volume has decreased considerably, voice gone scratchy as he stares at B’s splotchy face.

“I’m so… so sorry,” Bruce croaks. His fingertips are digging into the small of Jason’s back, hands holding on to his hoodie for dear life. He’s hanging onto him with quite considerable weight. “I can’t… I can’t believe I did that. I am so… there is no excuse.”

He groans as if in pain, head flopping back forward and into Jason’s abdomen as his hair just slips out of his grasp.

He keeps mumbling, the sound of his voice now more petulant than teary which makes Jason a lot less likely to want to wrap his hands around Bruce’s neck and squeeze until he gets blue in the face.

Somewhere amidst the unintelligible garbage, a few words keep resurfacing, though, that… they make Jason pause, heart thumping up into his throat.

He must be mishearing, but…

Grabbing B’s hair again, he pulls him back once more during one of his weird rambles, the words somewhat more intelligible now out in the open. Yeah… yeah, those are definite ‘I love you’s.

An awkward silence settles over them. B blinks his wet eyes open and stares up at him with those piercing blue eyes he has. Jason’s insides flop slowly. He makes a disgusted sound in his throat, but it sounds as exhausted as he suddenly feels. Pushing B away from himself, he sits down on the edge of the bed with a heavy thump.

“Stop fucking apologizing,” he murmurs, staring at his hands. “S not like you did it on purpose, did you? You were drugged.”

B is mercifully quiet. His silence is almost as oppressive as the unwashed reek coming from his body.

“You’re a goddamn bastard for just using me and leaving me there, though. Asshole.”

There’s no real heat in his words. He rubs his hands over his face, trying to think of what to _do_. In all the scenarios he’s had in mind he had stormed the building and beat the shit out of the bastard. There hadn’t been any tears and I love yous and all that shit.

“You don’t need to apologize. ‘Cause I liked it,” Jason says in a quick rush. He inhales sharply, then just pushes through Bruce’s stunned silence.

“I liked it and I want you to do it again. Just like before. Only… that you don’t fucking bail on me again.”


	10. Bruce/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Jason – last part – consensual rape/rough sex; breathplay; blood; comfort – somehow it ends fluffy?
> 
> Prequel: B45F9

Jason tries to get his knees beneath himself to somehow get more leverage and push himself on Bruce’s cock, but his muscles keep trembling and giving out on him. He sinks back down into the mattress, B burying him beneath his weight.

That is… _almost_ burying him. He has one arm over Jason’s head, bracing himself as he tries to push the fat tip of his cock into Jason’s body without hurting him.

Jason grits his teeth, forehead hitting against the mattress.

“N-No! Not like this! Harder!”

Bruce pauses, hesitation radiating off of him, though he does not say a word. After a moment of deliberation he moves his hand and curls it around Jason’s jaw, palm pressing over his mouth and nose to keep him from breathing for a heart-stopping, exciting moment.

Jason is digging his fingers deep into the bedding, attention for now drawn from his aching ass to the fact that Bruce is choking him. It’s enough for Bruce to forcefully push his tip inside him with what Jason figures is an almost audible _pop_.

Stars explode in front of his eyes and his body does that weird song-and-dance it had done when Bruce had raped him without his consent: pain and fear and pleasure twisting together in a spiral that pushes him so very high in such a short amount of time.

B has his mouth against his ear, his hot breath fanning against his cheek when he speaks low and urgent: “You tell me when it is too much.”

He wants to say ‘yes’, but what comes out is a ‘fuck you’ that sounds weirdly like a pet name. Bruce’s hand pushes back over his nose and mouth, taking his breath away again.

More stars exploding. His body is singing, strung tight and loose at the same time. His insides are getting rearranged by Bruce’s cock. He had begged for no lube at all, but B had denied him that request.

They’ve used so little slick, though, that they might as well not have bothered at all. At least in Jason’s opinion. It feels as if B is trying to shove a baseball bat into his abused ass, making his hole stretch wide enough that old nicks rip open again, blood slicking the way and filling Jason’s nose with the metallic scent whenever Bruce pulls his hand away to let him pull in wheezing, desperate gasps.

He might as well be pissing himself… Jason would neither be able to tell he’s doing it, nor would he be able to stop it in the first place. His body is locked between a fight or flight response. Bruce is finally bearing down on him as well, pushing him into the huge, luxurious bed and making it even harder to breathe whenever he deigns to let him do it in the first place.

After how Jason had found him, blubbering and crying and unwashed, he hadn’t thought Bruce would have it in him to fuck him like this when sober, but he is proven to be sorely mistaken.

Apparently Bruce has taken his expletive as consent because finally, _finally_ he is starting to fuck him like he means it. Like he _hates_ him instead of-

Bruce’s delirious love confessions still ghost around the back of Jason’s mind. His body tingles, his intestines screaming from the rude pounding as the fat cock carves a spot inside him.

There’s a weirdly comforting rhythm that starts up – Bruce’s hips slamming against his ass to make the pain flare up bright and hot, then his wide hand pressing over Jason’s mouth and nose to cut off his strangled little screams when the ache ricochets through his body. His cock is pulsing in the folds of the bedding, aching just as much as everything else as it is absolutely crushed beneath his body…

B’s breathing is heavy and oppressive against his ear, fanning wet against his jawline and leaving him feeling just as he had a week ago, nervous and confused as a drugged up Batman had fucked the fire right from one body into the next.

It’s good. It’s… really good. Especially when B starts to _talk_ as well, low grunts that sound as if the words are dragged out of him against his will.

“So damn tight! You’re so… how are you so _tight_?!”

There’s a whiny edge to his voice that Jason will later wonder about. Whether Bruce is just naturally very close to the waterworks despite anything and everything that Jason has ever known about him. Maybe he’s a crier; bawling while he fucks whoever he has dragged into his bed.

Right now he can’t think about it much, though. Any thoughts seem to be monumental efforts that are hardly worth it. There are a few words ricocheting around his empty head, but they mostly revolve around the pain and the smell of blood and how goddamn fat B’s cock feels rooting around his intestines.

He wouldn’t be able to tell how much time has passed… it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. Time has a way of warping when one is struggling time and time again for air, crushed beneath the bulk of a man like Bruce.

But it becomes too much to handle eventually. It just _had_ to become too much. His body is cresting for so long on the razor edge of a high that has him feel like he is going to loose his mind before finally all that pent up energy and lust is released, orgasm washing through him like a wave and pulsing out of his cock in hot pulses.

Within seconds his dick is encased in the gooey, warm mess, trapped somewhere in the folds of the blanket. He can somewhat feel B’s rhythm faltering, but his brain decides to just stop working for a few seconds. Or minutes. Or hours.

By the time he comes back online, he is vaguely aware of the feeling of Bruce wiping his ass like a babe’s to get all that sticky blood off of him. A little later still, there is more wetness as the rest of his body gets wiped down as well, arms grabbing him in an awkward bridal-carry and shoving him to another side of the huge bed, then bundling him into blankets.

He blinks slowly, barely able to see through his crusty eyes; the choking has kept him teary-eyed the whole time, so that’s what he gets for that. Bruce has his arms wrapped around him and keeps him close to his chest.

“You back?”

“Yeah…” he croaks, voice shot to like _fuck_.

Bruce shifts and after a couple seconds a straw is poking against his mouth. He suckles a few sips of water, feeling marginally more like a human.

“Jason… did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“…That you love me?”

He pauses. What? He didn’t say any such… hmm… or maybe he did? He’s barely aware of what he did and didn’t do while he orgasmed as if fighting for his goddamn life. Maybe he did say it. His brain feels too swollen to really think, so he just sighs a defeated: “Yeah… I guess so.”

He can’t help feeling very warm and happy right now, though.


End file.
